Conventional elevator remote monitoring systems are configured to execute various processings related to an elevator monitoring operation by use of a maintenance server and various terminals (e.g., monitor station) as disclosed in JP 2003-212447 A, for example.
However, display screens for various processings related to an elevator monitoring operation are not displayed concurrently on a terminal, which leads to a problem in that the elevator monitoring operation cannot be efficiently carried out.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problem, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elevator monitoring terminal and elevator monitoring apparatus which enable an efficient elevator monitoring operation.